


Come Back to Bed

by Grumpymagrat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpymagrat/pseuds/Grumpymagrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty hunt Dean and Sam have a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an IM convo with Lillehafrue while writing her story Till Death do us Part. (On ff.net.) The hunt mention here is the hunt in her story.
> 
> This was co-written by Grumpymagrat and Magratconvert.

With the hunt they just completed weighing heavily on his mind; Dean crawled out of bed, quietly. He quickly slipped into his jeans and grabbed a bottle of beer and left the room. He couldn’t get the image of what happened between Sam and the ghost out of his mind. He sat on the hood of the Impala, cracking open the beer and taking a long pull.

Sam woke noticing that Dean was no longer in bed with him. Calling out for his brother and getting no response, he got up and checked the bathroom. Finding no Dean, he checked to see if his things are still there. They are. He goes to the door and opened it. Seeing Dean sitting on the Impala, he said, “Dean what are doing out here? Come back to bed. You can’t sit out here all night.”

“Sam....,” Sighing, Dean took another quick swig of his beer. Then he turned his face away from his brother. “Just go back to bed, ok?”

“Not without you. Why are you out here anyways?”

“I can’t stop thinking about what happened tonight. How am I suppose to forget what that ghost did? And you just want me to jump into bed with you like nothing happened? Ain’t happening, dude.”

Sam’s face flushed with the memory of the attack on him during the hunt. “Do you think I wanted that? Do you think I enjoyed it? Dammit Dean!” He fell to his knees with his face in his hands. “I just wish it never happened.”

Dean shook his head. “Forget it Sam. Not believing it.”

Sam’s anger began to build. “So let me get this straight, I get raped by a psychotic ghost and somehow it’s my fault? Thanks for the support, Dean. Thanks a lot.”

“You can’t rape the willing Sammy boy. And from my viewpoint? You were willing…DAMN willing!”

“Ever hear of possession you ASSHOLE?!”

“SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!” 

With a hurt look, Sam snapped. “Fine, Dean, if that’s how you want it. I was only another notch in your belt anyway. You can always pick up a piece of ass anywhere you want. Just sit out here all night for all I care!” Sam headed back to the room.

“SAM! Get your ass back here NOW! This argument ain’t over by a long shot. You can’t walk away from this!”

“Well I am, so fuck you Dean!”

“Fuck me? That’s what you want, isn’t it Sammy? But after what happen, I’m just not interested and you can’t accept that. You were supposed to be MINE! But then you had to mess with that ghost. How do you think that made me feel? I’ll tell you. BETRAYED.”

“Betrayed?! You? How do you think I feel when you chase after every skirt in every bar we go to? Or am I not suppose to care about that?”

“You know they don’t mean a thing. I come home to you, don’t I?”

“Yeah sloppy seconds, that’s me.”

“Hell Sammy, NO! Can I help that all the girls want me?”

“You sure as hell don’t fight them off. How did you just put it? ‘DAMN willing’ wasn’t it?”

“Dammit Sam! Someone has to keep the cover. You’d be all over me wherever we were if I didn’t skirt chase.”

“Yeah keep telling yourself that, Dean.”

Shaking his head, Dean continued his rant. “SAM!!! You know what people would say…it’s hard enough being gay…but fucking your brother? People would just say we were sick.” 

“Who says they have to know? Half the time we get mistaken for lovers anyway.” Sam shook his head. “Forget it, just forget it. I knew it would end this way.”

“Dammit Sam! Come here. I’M SORRY! You know I love you. I just couldn’t handle it when I saw that ghost all over you.”

“And I asked for that? Hell, I should have expected it; you always use me as bait. Well no more! I’m through. WE’RE through.”

“NO SAM! Not that. Whatever you want, I’ll do it. Just don’t say we’re through.”

“Fuck you! I’ve said enough.” Sam entered the room slamming the door behind him. 

Dean stood there in shock for a moment then followed Sam in to their room.

“Ok Sammy. I know you’re mad…”Dean grabbed him and threw him against the wall. “But we aren’t going to bed angry.” He kissed him roughly.

“No, Dean, not like this.” Sam tried to shove his hands away, “Just leave me alone.”

Dean held unto Sam, nibbling on his neck, “You know you want this Sammy.”

“No I don’t. At least not by you,” He roughly shoved Dean away.

Dean grabbed Sam and threw him on the bed. “If you want to play hard to get, I’m game.”

Sam gave Dean a hard shove, knocking him to the floor. “What the hell do you think you’re going to do? Rape me too?” He then ran into the bathroom, locking the door. 

After a few moments Dean could hear the shower running. He banged on the door, “Come on Sam. Open up. We can take a shower together. You know how much you enjoy that.”

There is no answer from the small room. Dean wants to believe that it is because Sam can’t hear him over the running water, but in his heart he knows that Sam was ignoring him. He slumped to the floor, leaning against the door. “Sam? I’m sorry, man. I never meant to hurt you,” Putting his head in his hands, tears began to leak through his fingers. He pulled himself together. If this was what Sam wanted…hell no! He wasn’t going take this. Getting into a locked bathroom would be easy, but would Sam accept him? There was only one way to find out. After picking the lock, he entered the bathroom quietly. Sammy was already in the shower. He quickly stripped and crawled in the shower with him. Grabbing Sam from behind, putting his arm around his waist, he started nibbling on his ear. “Sam, I’m sorry. I know you’re hurt and angry. I don’t blame you. But give me a chance to make it up to you. You’re the only one I care about. I love you Sammy.”

Sam wanted to resist his brother, but his body was already reacting to his touch. Dean could sense it. He whispered in his lover’s ear. “Come on, babe. You know this is what you want. Let me show you how much you mean to me.”

Sam groaned in frustration as well as pleasure. “God, Dean, I don’t…please…”

Dean pushed Sam against the shower wall. Without saying a word, he ran his hand across the well-defined, muscular chest. He started kissing across that chest. He loved how well toned his brother was. If he was totally honest with himself, he would have to admit that he was a bit jealous of his physique. He licked and nipped at the erect nipples, all the while listening to his brother groan in pleasure. He made his way farther south, and finally reached the already hard cock. He took it all into his mouth in one swoop. Sam gasped at the sensation. Slowly, he pulled back until only the head was still in his mouth, and then quickly took it back in again. He massaged his brother’s soap slicked balls in one hand, as he continued to rub the other up and down his brother’s taut chest. He was so consumed with pleasuring his brother that he was shocked when he was pushed away, slamming his back into the edge of the tub.

“I said no,” Sam growled.

“But, Sam, I thought you were enjoying…”

“Just a natural reaction to a physical stimuli,” Sam turned off the hot water and let just the cold water run over him. “It doesn’t erase the pain that you caused me tonight.”

Leaving the shower curtain open a bit, Dean stepped out of the cold shower, his anger returning. “So, it’s all my fault? I should’ve known it would end like this.”

“Now, what are you talking about?”

“You, me, this relationship…there’s a reason that I don’t open up to people. Eventually, they get tired of me, and I’m left alone. Why should I have expected this to be different? Why should I have expected you to continue to want me? I guess it’s just time.”

Sam hoped Dean would think the tears running down his face were just streams from the shower. He shook his head and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “Why would you think I wouldn’t want you? Why, Dean?”

“Because nobody wanted me. Use me? Hell yes. Want me? NO! I guess this is as good of an excuse to get rid of me as the others.”

Sam’s hazel eyes swam. “I want you every time I look at you. But you’d rather skirt chase at the bar…” His voice caught.

“It was safer Sammy. They meant nothing. I don’t let them in. They couldn’t hurt me.”

Sam turned slightly from his brother but still watched him in his peripheral vision. “Yeah? Then why did you assume that’s what happened with me tonight. Why did you think that because the ghost attacked me, that I would just up and leave you. Dammit Dean! I love you! I needed you tonight and you weren’t there. You were off in your own selfish little world, thinking of no one but yourself.”

“Sam when I saw you with her I thought you didn’t care about me. I thought you’d rather be with a dead chick then spend another moment with me.” He hung his head, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

“Are you kidding me? How hard did you hit your head tonight anyway?”

“Dammit Sam! What was I suppose to think? Everyone that I care about, everyone that I love leaves…” Dean choked back tears.

“Yeah?” Sam shot back, “And everyone I love dies. Do you think I want you to be next?”

Dean sighed, “So how do we fix this?”

After a long pause, Sam spoke in a small voice, “Maybe I should leave.”

“NO! You can’t. I need you. I love you.”

Sam looked at him with his heart in his eyes. “Do you mean that?”

“GOD YES!” Dean reached his hand out to his brother. “Let’s take this back to bed, and I’ll show you exactly how much I love you.”

Turning off the shower, Sam merely nodded and let Dean lead him into the other room. Dean gently laid Sam down, and joined him on the bed. Kissing and nibbling him wherever he could reach. “Sammy is there anything special you want to do? Anything to make up for me being such an ass?”

Sam nodded. “Make me forget…make me forget tonight every happened…make me yours forever.”

“Whatever you want Sammy. Whatever you want,” He then proceeded to make gentle, passionate love to him for the rest of the night.


End file.
